pokemon_storybook_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie the Eevee
About Ellie the Eevee is one of Ultra’s female forms. He uses this form to sleep in Elizabeth‘s bed and comfort her if need be. Appearance Ellie is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon with primarily brown fur. The tip of her bushy tail and her large furry collar are cream-colored. She has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Ellie has brown eyes, long pointed ears with dark brown interiors, and a small black nose. The marking on the tip of her tail is heart-shaped, indicating her being female. Personality Ellie Moves * Covet * Helping Hand: Ellie lays one of her front paws on the target, and she and the target become covered in a multicolored aura, powering up the target’s moves. * Tackle: Ellie tackles the opponent. * Growl * Tail Whip * Sand Attack: Ellie turns around and kicks dirt at the opponent with her hind legs, or Ellie stands on her hind legs and slams her front legs on the ground, sending a big cloud of sand at the opponent. * Quick Attack: Ellie’s body becomes outlined in light blue aura and she charges at the opponent with incredible speed. * Baby-Doll Eyes: Ellie winks at the opponent, sending multiple pink hearts from her eye at them. When the hearts hit the opponent, it becomes infatuated. * Swift: Ellie jumps into the air and swishes her tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at the opponent or her tail glows white and multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them come out from her tail and hit the opponent, or she jumps in the air, creates multiple yellow stars with a purple glowing outline, does a backwards spin and throws the stars at the opponent. * Bite * Copycat * Baton Pass * Take Down: Ellie charges at the opponent at a very high speed and slams into them. * Charm * Double-Edge: Ellie becomes surrounded in streaks of white aura and then charges into the opponent with great force. * Last Resort: Ellie‘s body becomes outlined in a golden aura, with orbs of energy being absorbed into her body. The golden aura then forms into a massive star in front of Ellie’s body and is fired at the opponent. * Pay Day * Dig: Ellie digs underground using her front paws. Seconds later, she comes up by or underneath the opponent. * Rest * Snore * Protect: A bluish-green force field appears around Ellie’s body, or Ellie stands on her hind legs and projects a bluish-green force field, protecting her from attack, * Attract * Rain Dance * Sunny Day * Facade * Weather Ball * Round * Retaliate * Body Slam * Focus Energy * Substitute * Endure * Sleep Talk * Iron Tail: Ellie’s tail glows white and she hits the opponent with it, or Ellie’s tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and she becomes surrounded in a white outline. Her tail then turns into iron and she hits the opponent with it. * Shadow Ball: Ellie opens her mouth and creates a black and purple ball in front of her mouth. Ellie then fires it at the opponent. * Hyper Voice * Stored Power * Work Up * Curse * Detect * Double Kick * Flail * Mud-Slap * Tickle * Wish * Yawn * Astonish * Bounce * Scratch * Bouncy Bubble * Buzzy Buzz * Sizzly Slide * Glitzy Glow * Baddy Bad * Sappy Seed * Freezy Frost * Sparkly Swirl * Trump Card: Ellie creates six red-glowing cards of energy in the form of a ring in front of her body. She the fires the cards at the opponent. * Reflect: A round, orange barrier surrounds Ellie‘s body and protects her from attacks. Abilities * Run Away * Adaptability * Anticipation Z-Move * Extreme Evoboost Partner Power * Veevee Volley G-Max Move * G-Max Cuddle History Ellie appeared in The Raging Storm, where she, Elizabeth, and Rotom were walking through a thunderstorm. They eventually ran into a cave for shelter. Ellie fell asleep while waiting. Trivia * When Ultra transforms into Ellie, his whole body will course correct itself to being quadruped. Gallery Excited Eevee.png